


No Exit

by theladyscribe



Series: Crossovers [23]
Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan), Supernatural
Genre: Crossover, POV Second Person, Psychological Horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 03:30:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8473708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theladyscribe/pseuds/theladyscribe
Summary: You thought that time with H. H. Holmes was the worst you'd ever see, but you were wrong.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A crossover ficlet I wrote ages ago for some friends. Finally getting around to reposting it here.
> 
> Please see end notes for spoilery warnings.

You thought that time with H. H. Holmes was the worst you'd ever see, but you were wrong. At least H. H. Holmes was dead. As little comfort as it had offered at the time, it meant there was an easy way to stop him: iron and salt and a grave of cement.

This freak, unfortunately, was not dead. The Joker, as he was known throughout the city, was as alive as you were, and you had no illusions of being able to overpower him. Despite the way he walked, there was nothing but solid muscle beneath his clothing, obvious to you as he held you down.

"Shhhh. There's no... need to be... frightened," he crooned in your ear as he brushed your hair away from your face. "It's all... going to be okay." He licked his lips, and you could feel your heart speeding up with fear. "The Batman... will rescue you... I'm sure."

You'd heard of the Batman, and he reminded you of Dean - stupidly, gloriously, arrogantly self-sacrificial when it came to the people important to him. You had no illusions; there wouldn't be a knight - in shining armor or otherwise - coming for you this time.

You closed your eyes and tried not to cry.

**Author's Note:**

> Warning for implied major character death.


End file.
